The Mystery
by CharismaInjection
Summary: After a mysterious attack on the Turks has tragic concequences. Reno and Rufus Shinra must uncover the mystery of what really happened...
1. The Tragedy

**Final Fantasy VII**

**The Mystery**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**President Rufus Shinra sat quietly in his wheelchair. He was alone in his room of the Healing Lodge. His face was covered by his hood. Rufus gave a deep sigh as he looked down at his arm where his Geostigma used to be. Rufus had imagined that once the Geostigma had gone, he would have recovered and become healthy again. Rufus was shocked to see that the reason he was so weak was not only down to the Geostigma but the severe injuries he suffered when Weapon attacked Midgar. **

**Suddenly Rufus heared something drop to the floor outside his room. He looked at the door.**

**'Hello?' Rufus yelled. 'Is someone there?' there was no reply. Rufus slowly lowered his head when he heared something outside the room smash. Rufus tried moving his wheelchair towards the door. It wouldn't move, the wheel was rusty. Rufus reluctantly stuggled as he got to his feet. He stumbled towards the door. He hung onto the handle as he slowly opened the door. **

**Rufus was stunned as he opened the door. He looked in front of him to see Reno the Turk holding onto the body of one of his commerades. Panic crept into Rufus like a bug as it slowly took over him. **

**'Reno...' Rufus struggled to say. Reno looked up at him. Rufus was startled to see Reno had a bloody black eye. 'What happened Reno?' Reno looked back at his commerade, he looked deep into her peach coloured skin, he felt her long blonde hair. Reno hugged his commerade, Elena. Rufus was stunned, for the first time ever, Rufus could see Reno was scared.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Rufus quietly sat in his office. Eventually the door opened and Rude and Tseng slowly walked in. **

**'How is she?' Rufus asked. Tseng lowered his head.**

**'I'm afraid she's in critical condition, sir,' Tseng sighed deeply. Rude removed his sun glasses and whiped his eyes clean of any tears he may of had.**

**'It's not looking good,' Rude cried. Rufus slowly nodded.**

**'And what of Reno?' Rufus asked. Tseng shook his head once again.**

**'He hasn't spoken yet,' Tseng sighed. Rufus angrilly slammed the desk.**

**'Well get him to talk!' Rufus yelled through his frail body. **

**'He's traumatised sir,' Rude tried to explain. Rufus sighed and leaned forward. He removed his hood and looked into their eyes.**

**'Someone tried to attack us,' Rufus explained. 'Reno has a black eye, therefore he must have seen something. We need to know who killed Elena...'**

**'She's not dead yet!' Rude suddenly snapped. Tseng patted Rude on the shoulder.**

**'We're doing the best we can for her,' Tseng said trying to comfort his friend. Rufus slowly nodded.**

**'Find out what happened,' Rufus gave his final order and put his hood back over his head. Tseng and Rude slowly nodded. **

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Reno quietly sat at the bedside of his fellow Turk as she lay in critical condition. Elena had suffered a severe blow to the head. She was hooked up to a breathing apparatus to keep her stable. Reno looked deep into her face, this was the woman that he had treated like garbage the entire time he had known her. But deep inside, there was a strong line of respect between them. Elena had respected Reno as her commanding officer, and he had respected her commitment to the job. Sometimes it went deeper than that for Reno. He hung his head and felt his bruised eye. The noise of Elena's breathing machine suddenly became louder and louder. Reno looked at Elena, he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Reno slowly got to his feet, he did not look back as he left the room.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Rufus sat at his dinner table. Opposite him was one of his most loyal followers, Garad Hett. Hett had served under Rufus' father and was renowned for his political sense. Rufus kept his hood over his face. He couldn't risk letting Hett see how frail he had become.**

**'How goes everything in Edge?' Rufus evenrually asked. Hett nodded as he bit into his steak. **

**'Well,' Hett smiled. 'It wont be long until he sway everyone that Shinra has the best interest for them at heart.'**

**'Do we?' Rufus asked himself. Hett nodded.**

**'Of course we do!' Hett yelled. 'We're almost finished building the reactor.'**

**'We have really learned nothing,' Rufus sighed. 'Draining the planet of Mako...it makes the planet angry...'**

**'What a load of garbage!' Hett suddenly yelled out. Rufus looked at Hett, and he suddenly burst in anger.**

**'Don't forget who you are talking to!' Rufus yelled. Hett slowly nodded.**

**'Sorry sir,' Hett sighed. 'It's just we need Mako for almost anything. We can't protect our citizens without the power of Mako, we have almost no defence...'**

**'Hett,' Rufus began. 'You are my second in command, I respect your opinion. But ultimately the decision is up to me...'**

**'Please consider it...' Hett begged. Rufus slowly nodded. Hett grinned and bit deep into his steak.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rufus sat in his wheelchair, alone in his room. He looked at the time, it was 3.00 in the morning. Rufus had problems sleeping after the pain he had to endure. Rufus slowly heared his door handle turn. Rufus quickly spun around as he looked at the door. He was helpless, too weak to stand, too weak to cryfor help. Rufus watched in agony as he saw the door open. He was shocked by who was there.**

**'Reno...' Rufus asked. Rufus looked into Reno's eyes. He had tears in them. Reno had his hands in his pockets to keep them from shaking. Reno lowered his head.**

**'Elena's dead...' Reno muttered out. All Rufus could do wassit in silenceas Reno fell to his knees and screamed in agony. **

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please Review. Let me know who you think did what they did to Elena and Reno and what it's all about. Thanks.**


	2. The Aftermath

**Final Fantasy VII**

**The Mystery**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Reno stood quietly over Elena's grave as she was laid to rest. Rude had troubles dealing with his emotions and had to leave early in the funeral. Tseng was being as professional as he could, but he was visibly shaken. Reno and Tseng were the only Turks left standing in the graveyard as the day went on. Reno fell to his knees, he then removed a rose from his pocket a gently placed it onto the grave.**

**'What happened Reno?' Tseng suddenly asked. Reno kept his eyes focused on Elena's gravestone and ignored the question. Tseng angrilly walked away. 'You can't stay silent forever!' Tseng yelled as he left the grave yard.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Rufus looked outside the window of his office at the Healing Lodge. In the distance he could see the church where Elena had been laid to rest. Rufus gave a deep sigh, he couldn't see clearly enough. He tried to stand out of his wheelchair, his legs struggled before he fell back into his place. Garad Hett suddenly entered the room.**

**'I'm returning back to Edge sir,' Hett said. Rufus slowly nodded trying to hide the agony he was feeling. Hett looked around at the lodge. 'Where is everyone?' Rufus looked out the window.**

**'One of the Turks died a few days ago,' Rufus explained. 'It's their funeral today...' Hett looked concerned.**

**'Who?' Hett asked. Rufus sighed.**

**'Elena,' Rufus cried. Hett slowly nodded.**

**'How did it happen?' Hett asked. Rufus turned his wheelchair around to face Hett.**

**'We're still looking into that,' Rufus explained. 'We think an assasin tried to break in and she and her collegue stopped them...but not before suffering an awful fate...'**

**'Her collegue?' Hett asked again. Rufus shook his head.**

**'It's not important,' Rufus said. Hett shook is head.**

**'It is important sir!' Hett yelled. 'Someone tried to take your life...I'm not sure you shouldn't step down in your weakened state so you can protect yourself!' The anger suddenly burst in Rufus, he then used all his power to get to his feet, Hett stepped back in shock.**

**'Weakened state?' Rufus repeated Hett's words. 'I'll decide what's best!' Hett looked angry, but quickly hid it. Rude slowly entered the room. Hett nodded to both and left the room. Rufus sat back down and looked at Rude. 'How was it?' he asked. Rude lowered his head, Rufus looked back out the window to the church.**

**---------------------------------------------------------- **

**Reno finally decided to leave the graveyard. He could not mourn forever, he had some thinking to do. As he was about to leave, someone riding a bike pulled up just in front of him. It was Cloud. Cloud slowly walked over to Reno.**

**'I'm sorry...' Cloud managed to say. Cloud looked around at the empty graveyard. 'I guess I'm late..' Reno nodded. 'Is Rufus around?' Cloud asked as he looked at the church and saw an expensive car.**

**'The President couldn't make an appearance today,' Reno said spitefully. **

**'Why not?' Cloud asked. Reno pointed towards the photographers that were circling the church trying to interview Tseng and Rude. **

**'He doesn't want THEM to see his weakened state...' Reno bitterly explained. Cloud slowly nodded, he looked at Elena's grave and paid his respects. He slowly walked back to Reno.**

**'What happened Reno?' Cloud asked. Images suddenly rushed into Reno's head as he thought about Cloud's question...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Three weeks earlier, Rufus had sent Reno, Rude and Elena to inspect Edge and see how Hett's takeover of the city had been handled. Reno and Rude sat on a wall and watched as soldier's carried machinery around.**

**'You need some help with that,' Reno pointed out. The soldier nodded.**

**'As a matter of fact, I do thanks,' the soldier smiled. Reno grinned back.**

**'I know you do, that's why I said it,' Reno laughed. 'Off you go...' the soldier angrilly carried the machinery away. Rude looked suspicously at the machinery.**

**'What do they need that for?' Rude asked. Reno shrugged. Elena quickly approached them.**

**'Hey Elena,' Reno called. 'What are they using that machinery for?' Elena shrugged.**

**'I don't know Reno,' Elena explained. Reno slowly nodded. **

**'Right,' Reno hopped up. 'We'll have to find out, Rude you coming?' Rude shook his head.**

**'No. I need to keep watch here...' Reno slowly nodded. He looked towards Elena.**

**'Looks like its just you and me,' Reno sighed. Elena smiled.**

**'Great, I need to ask you some regulation questions?' Elena explained. Reno groaned as they both left Rude and slowly followed the soldier.**

**'What do you want to know?' Reno asked. Elena stopped him.**

**'I want to know why you're delibretly disobeying General Hett's orders,' Elena said sharply. 'He told us all was fine and commanded us to leave...but we're still here.' Reno nodded.**

**'We're still here because he commanded us,' Reno explained. 'Why would he be so desperate for us to leave?' Elena slowly nodded.**

**'Because he's up to something,' Elena realized. **

**'Exactly!' Reno smiled. Elena gave a faint smile.**

**'Reno, I'm sorry I questioned you...' Elena cried. Reno nodded.**

**'It's alright Elena,' Reno said. 'Just trust your instincts, okay?' Elena nodded. Reno grinned. They followed the soldier all the way to where he was going.**

**'Any more tips for me?' Elena smiled. Reno laughed.**

**'A few...' Reno and Elena suddenly stopped in their paths as they saw where the soldier had lead them. 'What the hell...' The two Turks stood in shock at what was before them...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**'Reno?' Cloud repeated. 'What happened?' Reno suddenly remembered where he was. He looked at Cloud.**

**'I can't remember...' Reno said quickly and walked past Cloud. Cloud confusingly looked on as Reno slowly left his sight and the graveyard. **

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	3. The Suspect

**Final Fantasy VII**

**The Mystery**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Reno approached Rude and Tseng as the reporters were circuling them asking how Elena died.**

**'I would like that myself...' Tseng muttered to Rude. Rude slowly approached Reno and patted him on the back.**

**'The President sent me to take you back,' Rude gently told him. Reno nodded.**

**'Thanks but I'll be back later,' Reno said. As he turned to leave, he felt Rude's gently hand grip his shoulder. A shocked Reno turned back to Rude.**

**'It was an order,' Rude said sadly. Reno gave a deep sigh, he knew what was coming. He slowly got into the car as Rude and Tseng climbed in and the car pulled away from the reporters and the church.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Reno gave a deep sigh as Rude drove them back to the Healing Lodge. Tseng sat next to Reno.**

**'It doesn't have to be this way, Reno..' Tseng tried to assure him. Reno shook his head.**

**'Of course it does...' Reno said bitterly as they finally made it to the Lodge.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Three weeks earlier, Reno and Elena stood in shock at Edge as they saw before them a huge Mako Reactor.**

**'We should call the President,' Elena panicked. Reno shrugged.**

**'Perhaps he already knows?' Reno suggested. Elena shook her head.**

**'I doubt it,' Elena said. 'The President believes the reason he got Geostigma was because of his previous damage to the planet.' Reno slowly nodded and handed Elena his cell phone.**

**Three weeks ago at the Healing Lodge. Tseng had just recieved the call from Elena. He entered the President's office.**

**'Mr President', Tseng began. 'Elena needs to speak to you.' Rufus was standing looking out the window. He was in perfect health and looked confident as ever.**

**'Hand me the phone,' Rufus commanded. Tseng handed the cell phone over to Rufus. 'Yes?' Rufus said into the phone. 'What!'**

**Back in Edge, Reno and Elena sat waiting just outside the reactor. Gerad Hett then stepped out of the reactor. Hett stood dumbfounded as both Turks jumped before him.**

**'I commanded you to leave,' Hett yelled. Reno looked up at the huge reactor.**

**'I can see why,' Reno laughed. 'How long were you going to keep this a secret?' Hett's face turned all red as the sweat ran down his face.**

**'It's not a secret,' Hett muttered to them. Elena smirked at him.**

**'How come the President didn't know then?' Elena asked him.**

**'You didn't tell the President?' Hett began to panic. Suddenly Rufus' chopper flew just above them. Rufus hopped out and began to walk fastly towards Hett.**

**'GERAD!' Rufus grabbed Hett by the throat. 'What the hell do you think you are doing!' Hett tried to reason with the President. **

**'Mr President, could we talk alone...' Hett asked. Rufus slowly let go of Hett as they walked into a corner.**

**'What excuse do you have for this complete disgrace...' Rufus began.**

**'Over one hundred of our troops were killed by monsters on our way here...' Hett explained. 'They chased us to Edge, and we didn't have the power to stop them quick enough...many people died...'**

**'So...you decided we needed more power huh?' Rufus looked on angrilly.**

**'It's just for the protection of Edge, what is hopefully going to be your new Headquarters...we're going to build missiles. Power guns...this city will be safe...sir' Hett cried. Rufus slowly nodded. Reno and Elena looked at each other as they had no idea what was being said. **

**'I wonder what they're saying?' Elena said. Reno shook his head.**

**'I don't know, and I don't much care,' Reno said frankly. Elena smiled.**

**'You never care about any mission we do...' Elena laughed. **

**'In this world, you only gotta care for yourself,' Reno said. Elena slowly nodded, and her smile disapeared.**

**'So you don't care about me...' Elena said sadly. 'Or Rude...' she quickly added. Reno was at a loss for words when Rufus approached them.**

**'This reactor will continue..' Rufus sighed. 'I want you two and Rude to stay here five days out of the week, then on the weekend you fill me in on anything suspicious at the Healing Lodge...' Rufus turned away and got back in his chopper. As Reno watched him leave, he looked at Elena.**

**'Looks like we're going to be spending much more time together...' Reno smiled. Elena smiled back.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Back in the present. Reno slowly entered the Interrogation room. Rufus rolled in one his wheelchair followed by Tseng.'I'm sorry it has come to this Reno...' Rufus sighed. 'But we need to know if I'm in any danger...'**

**'You're not in any danger sir,' Reno assured him. **

**'That's easy for you to say...' Rufus said coldly. 'But one of my protectors was murdered..and you know what happened...' Reno looked over at Tseng as he revealed a briefcase and got out a needle.**

**'You don't think I?' Reno cried. Tseng lowered his head.**

**'Just tell us what happened...' Tseng sighed.**

**'I don't remember..' Reno yelled realizng how stupid it sounded. 'I was hit badly...all I remember is hearing running...then seeing Elena...' Reno's emotion overtook him and he had to stop talking. Rufus slowly looked at Tseng, who stared at the needle of pain in front of him. Rufus gave a deep sigh.**

**'Have a good think!' Rufus yelled. Rufus then slowly left the room followed by Tseng. Reno fell to the floor and leaned against the wall. After a little while, Rude entered the room. Reno looked up at him. There was a long silence, before Rude finally spoke.**

**'Did they...'**

**'What do you care!' Reno snapped. Rude slowly lowered his head.**

**'I know you'd never do anything to harm Elena,' Rude assured him. Reno slowly nodded and turned his back to Rude.**

**'I'm going to need you on this one Rude,' Reno said quietly. 'That blow to the head must've knocked me sideways...I can't remember much of it at all...but one thing I do remember is that Turks swear an unwritten oath!' Rude nodded, he knew the oath all too well.**

**'If a Turk gets killed...' Rude began.**

**'We kill the killer!' Reno said coldly. Rude nodded and slowly left the room.**

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	4. The Boy

**Final Fantasy VII**

**The Mystery**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Reno slept on the floor of the Interrogation room that night. He had been free to leave, but he felt better when was alone. Rude walked in and kicked Reno's shoulder to wake him up. Reno looked up at Rude who looked like he was in a hurry.**

**'We're going...' Rude said slowly.**

**'Where?' Reno asked. Rude lifted Reno to his feet.**

**'Edge...' Rude replied. Reno slowly nodded as the two left the room.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Two weeks earlier, Reno and Elena had been in Edge under much different circumstances. It was night and the three Turks had been watching Gerad Hett for a few days. They took it in shifts, Elena and Reno would fill in at Hett's office for a few hours each. Reno was a bit disapointed he saw so little of Elena, but he got to see Rude often as he was securing the town. This particular night, Elena and Reno were missing a bit of work to talk, Rude also joined them as they were drinking at a disco bar. **

**'Any suspicious behavior from Hett yet?' Rude yelled as he sipped his gin. Reno shook his head.**

**'Nothing...' Reno moaned. **

**'Nothing suspicious on my rounds...' Elena revealed. Suddenly a young boy, no older than 14 came up to them.**

**'Wow, your the Turks...' the boy said in awe. Reno grinned. He was always happy to meet a fan. **

**'What can I do for you boy?' Reno asked. **

**'Can you buy me a drink?' the boy smiled back. Reno chuckled and nodded.**

**'Sure, why not?' Reno laughed. Rude disaprovingly shook his head. Reno bought the boy a small gin and he sat with them for a brief time. Reno loved to brag about how cool his job was to anyone who would listen. Rude disaproved of the whole situation and stayed quiet. Elena was quite fond of the boy too. His name was Chuck and he was interested in becoming a Turk too. After a while one the security guards noticed Chuck and asked him to leave.**

**'I'll see you guys around right?' Chuck smiled. Reno slowly nodded as Chuck left. Elena smiled and sipped her drink.**

**'That's why I do this job,' Elena explained. 'To protect and lead inspiration to kids like Chuck...'**

**'Really?' Reno asked. 'I just do it for the money...' They both looked at Rude to see what he did it for. Rude slowly noticed this.**

**'I do it for myself...' Rude explained.**

**'Naturally,' Reno laughed. 'But you're right Elena...that kid looking up to us like that...it made me feel pretty damn good...' **

**'Maybe we'll be training him someday...' Elena smiled. Reno slowly nodded.**

**'Maybe...' Reno sighed. Suddenly a Shinra soldier burst in through the door. He sprinted at the Turks.**

**'Monsters! In the city!' the soldier yelled. The three Turks hopped up.**

**They all sprinted out into the dark city. They all went seperate ways. Reno turned around one corner and he saw a monster, Elena appeared around the other corner.**

**'Shoot it!' Reno yelled. Elena shot at it but the bullets barely made a dent. Suddenly Reno saw a dark figure attempting to run past the monster, when it leapt forward and grabbed the figure in it's mouth. Elena attempted shooting but it didn't make a dent. 'No!' Reno cried as he saw the monster kill the figure in it's mouth and drop it. Suddenly a white blast flew at the monster...it was decimated in one blow and vanished. Reno looked over to the Shinra soldier who had fired it. He had a mako gun made from Mako Energy. Reno couldn't care about that now. Reno ran to Elena, who was crying over the dead figure. As Reno got closer, he saw who the figure was. 'No...' Reno fell to his knees as Elena held onto Chuck. Reno looked at him, he looked so peaceful...he looked like he was sleeping. Reno lowered his head, he looked at Elena, who was devastated. Without thinking, Reno gave her a deep heartfelt hug from the pain they were both feeling.**

**About an hour later, Reno had no choice but to go to work. He entered Hett's office. It was empty, Reno sat in a chair and quietly moped over what had just happened. Reno started thinking.**

**'Mako gun...' Reno thought. The reactor in Edge had not been fully made yet so the Mako made for that gun couldn't have come from Edge. Reno got to his feet and opened Hett's drawers and looked at his files. Reno saw one that shocked him, he looked at it carefully. Hett had been working on rebuilding the reactors for a long time. In fact, Hett had already fixed the Nibelheim reactor and Corel reactor and was planning on rebuilding more.**

**'Read anything interesting?' a voice said. Reno looked up to find Hett entering his office.**

**'Have you told the president about this?' Reno asked. Hett shook his head as he approached Reno.**

**'The president is a worried man..' Hett explained. 'He truelly belives his contracting Geostigma was a sign from the planet punishing him. He only permitted me to build the Edge reactor...but that wont be enough to protect this planet.' Reno shook his head.**

**'He'd never agree to what you are planning..' Reno pointed out. Hett nodded.**

**'You are right. But how is he going to stop me?' Hett smiled.**

**'He will find out, and as soon as he does...he'll pull the plug...' Reno said. Hett slowly shook his head.**

**'I wonder about the state of Rufus,' Hett said. 'He has his health...he has his intelligence...but he doesn't have his business sense...I'm the second in command...perhaps if Rufus were to stand down..'**

**'We both know that's not happening,' Reno yelled. Hett again nodded.**

**'So, he'll have to be removed from office,' Hett said. **

**'Removed?' Reno repeated. Reno sighed, he knew what Hett was talking about.**

**'They might believe it was down to the injuries he sustained in the accident,' Hett thought. Reno shook his head.**

**'That's wishful thinking,' Reno yelled. 'We both know you wont do it.'**

**'We know I wont,' Hett smiled. 'But what about you?' Reno stood in shock at what Hett was suggesting. 'Rufus trusts you...maybe if you inject something into him, while he's sleeping...' Reno then got out his elctrocane and walked towards Hett.**

**'You're dead!' Reno yelled. Hett quickly covered his head and panicked.**

**'I heared a young boy died tonight!' Hett yelled out. Reno suddenly stopped, he slowly lowered his weapon. 'If we had the reactors...we could have prevented that sooner...' Reno lowered his head and put his cane away. Hett quickly took out a needle, inside Reno could see green poison. 'If injected in his sleep, this will sever his muscles and weaken his heart until the point of a heart attack.'**

**'The young president dies of a heart attack?' Reno questioned Hett's plan. **

**'They'll believe it was the injuries he suffered years ago at Midgar...if injected fully...he'll be dead within minutes, and I'll then control the safer world...' Reno slowly shook his head. Hett placed the needle into Reno's hands. 'Go...you have the night off, I understand you're reporting to the President tommorow...Go!' Reno looked at the needle and slowly left the room. 'Oh Reno...'**

**'What!' Reno yelled. **

**'If you decide to do it...no one can see you,' Hett said. Reno sighed and left the room.**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Back in the present, at the Healing Lodge, Rufus had Tseng inspect if there was any damage to the doors or windows. Tseng reported to Rufus.**

**'No signs of any damage whatsoever to the doors, roof or windows,' Tseng explained. **

**'So what does that mean?' Rufus asked. Tseng sighed.**

**'Whoever killed Elena was in the Healing Lodge before we locked it up...' Tseng explained. **

**'Who was the last person to use their keycard to get in here?' Rufus asked. Tseng got out the sheet of the keycards used, he sighed and looked at Rufus.**

**'Reno...' Tseng cried. Rufus lowered his head. **

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	5. The Investigation

**Final Fantasy VII**

**The Mystery**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**The smart car pulled up in the city of Edge and the two Turks stepped out. Rude put on his gloves, Reno noticed this. Those were the gloves Rude would if he wanted to kick someone's ass.**

**'Remind me why we're here?' Reno asked. Rude looked confused that Reno didn't know.**

**'Isn't it obvious?' Rude replied. Reno slowly shook his head.**

**'No...' Reno said slowly. Rude shook his head at Reno's apparent stupidity.**

**'The asassin that went after Rufus was trying to stop the Edge reactor being built, it's obvious...' Rude explained. Reno slowly shook his head.**

**'I don't think it is,' Reno said truthfully. Rude shook his head again.**

**'I'm telling you Reno,' Rude replied. 'I know what I'm talking about.'**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Tseng hopped across to the phone to ring Rude. Rufus gently placed his hand on Tseng's and moved it away.**

**'Rude may be in danger,' Tseng cried. Rufus slowly shook his head.**

**'Just because Reno was the last person to use the keycard doesn't automatically mean he did it,' Rufus explained.**

**'Well yeah, but...' Tseng begged. Rufus cut him off again.**

**'Reno and Rude are on a mission to find the killer,' Rufus explained. 'We'll see what they produce before we do anything.'**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Reno stood quietly as Rude banged on the door of the Seventh Heaven. Cloud slowly opened the door and Rude walked straight in, Reno slowly followed.**

**'What do you guys want?' Cloud asked. Cloud scratched his head and yawned, he had just gotten out of bed.**

**'You have connections, Cloud?' Rude asked. Cloud nodded.**

**'I have a few,' Cloud replied defensively. 'What's this about?'**

**'I want you to use these connections to find out if anyone would go to extreme lengths to stop this reactor being built...' Rude explained.**

**'Extreme lengths?' Cloud asked. 'Oh...it was an asassination attempt on Rufus that killed...'**

**'Can you give me answers?' Rude asked. Cloud nodded.**

**'Yeah, hang on...' Cloud got to his feet and picked up his cell phone. Reno sat down and sighed, he knew this was all a waste of time. He knew who was responsible...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Reno, Rude and Elena had just arrived at the Healing Lodge to report to Rufus on Hett's behavior. Reno had been in two minds ever since his coversation with Hett. **

**'Well, Hett hasn't been up to anything suspicious then?' Rufus calmy asked the three Turks.**

**'No,' Reno replied. Rude looked at Reno as he saw him say this.**

**'What about the mako gun?' Rude asked. Rufus' eyes opened and Reno could tell he was going to burst.**

**'I found a villiger using an old Shinra mako gun,' Reno lied. 'He must've been an ex-soldier...'**

**'Hmm,' Rufus murmered. 'I trust you confiscated this item and destroyed it?'**

**'Yeah...' Reno lied again. Rufus slowly nodded and left the room. Rude quickly turned to Reno who hushed him up.**

**'I'm not reporting that until I get the full story,' Reno explained.**

**Reno and Elena sat outside the Healing Lodge on one of the hills. Elena was still very emotional over the death of the boy. **

**'I just wish there was something we could've done,' Elena cried. Reno nodded and put his arm around her. Reno spotted a red rose in the grass. He picked it out and handed it to her.**

**'Thanks, I love roses,' Elena smiled faintly. Reno leaned back on the grass.**

**'What if I were to tell you I could do something to safe future children from any danger,' Reno quietly said. Elena sighed.**

**'What can we do?' Elena muttered. 'The monsters are never going to vanish...we can only do what we can...' **

**'If only we had those Mako guns,' Reno slowly suggested. Elena seemed a bit startled at Reno's suggestion.**

**'Yeah,' Elena smiled. 'If only.'**

**Later that day, Reno approached Rufus in his office. He sat down as the President was punching his punch bag, trying to keep fit.**

**'I didn't know you worked out?' Reno smiled. Rufus nodded.**

**'Didn't,' Rufus replied. 'I just started...'**

**'Mr. President,' Reno began. 'You know this reactor...' Rufus quickly stopped his exercise.**

**'Yeah...' Rufus replied.**

**'What if we were to make more...' Reno suggested.**

**'Make more reactors!' Rufus repeated. 'Are you crazy, we'll kill the planet!' Reno slowly nodded. Rufus went back to his punching and kicking the punch bag. 'What gave you such a crazy idea?' Rufus asked.**

**'Just came up with it myself...' Reno lied. **

**'Well...I want be asking you for ideas anytime in the near future..' Rufus kicked the bag, when he suddenly fell and screamed in pain. Reno ran to his side.**

**'What's wrong?' Reno asked. Rufus tried to get up.**

**'Must have...sprained a muscle that's all..' Rufus cried. Reno shook his head.**

**'It's your leg isn't it,' Reno said. 'The one injured in the explosion..' Rufus shook his head.**

**'No...I'm better,' Rufus cried. Reno sighed.**

**'We'll have to get you the wheelchair sir...just until you are better...' Rufus sighed.**

**Hours later, Rufus had himself examined and the doctors felt that his exercising had damaged his already damaged body. Rufus had gone to bed. Reno stayed up for hours and hours. He stared at the lethal needle he had in his hand. Images ran past his mind. Of the little innocent boy, how they could not help him. How Elena cried...Reno stood and walked towards Rufus' room.**

**Reno approached Rufus' room. He looked at the needle, and placed his hand on the door knob. Reno hesitated, he couldn't do it. Could he? Reno was ready to turn the door knob when he heard a voice.**

**'Reno?' the voice said. Reno turned to see Elena staring at him. 'What are you doing?' Elena looked at the needle. Reno stared at the needle and Elena and remembered what Hett had told him:**

**_'No one can see you_...' Reno sighed deeply as he slowly approached Elena.**

**'Reno...' Elena cried as he approached her...**

**---------------------------------------------------------- **

**Back in the present, Reno held his head in his arms as Cloud and Rude worked together looking through contacts. Finally Cloud had found something.**

**'Got it!' Cloud exclaimed. Rude read it and grinned slightly. He turned to Reno.**

**'Reno,' Rude said. 'Cloud found this terroist group in Junon planning to asassinate Rufus...'**

**'Really?' Reno asked. Rude nodded.**

**'We're going...' Rude said. Reno nodded and got to his feet as the Turks left the Seventh Heaven bar.**

**'Good luck,' Cloud said. Reno nodded.**

**'I'll need it...' Reno sighed.**

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	6. The Attempt

**Final Fantasy VII**

**The Mystery**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**The Turks pulled up in Junon, Reno slowly stepped out of the car. They were in the lower part of Junon, where the smoke blocked away any light that would reach them. Rude stepped out and cleaned his glasses as the smoke drifted over them. Reno walked towards an elderly man leaning against a lamp post.**

**'I'm looking for a man named Rayda,' Reno said quietly. The old man jumped at the sound of his name. He looked around before whispering back to Reno.**

**'Are you a cop?' the old man asked. Rude slowly joined the two of them.**

**'No, we're not..' Rude said. 'We're just two guys looking for an old friend...' The old man stared at both Reno and Rude's suits. Reno quickly grabbed the man's throat and made him look Reno in the eyes.**

**'Do you know where he is?' Reno asked coldly. The man slowly shook his head. He raised his hand and pointed to the dark mysty house down the road. Reno nodded and let go of the man. Reno walked away as the man tried to recatch his breath, Rude looked at the man.**

**'Thankyou...' Rude said and followed Reno.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Back on that dark night, Elena stepped back as Reno approached her.**

**'What are you doing?' Elena asked. Reno shrugged and placed the needle away.**

**'Rufus wasn't feeling well earlier,' Reno explained. 'I was just checking on him...' Elena pointed towards Reno's hand that had just been holding the needle. Reno gave a panicky grin.**

**'It's a little medicine for the president,' Reno sighed. Elena looked a little unsure but finally nodded.**

**'Okay,' Elena smiled. 'I trust you...' Reno slowly nodded as the guilt took over him.**

**'Let's get outta here,' Reno suddenly said. Elena looked a little confused.**

**'What? Reno we're on duty...' Elena began. Reno shook his head.**

**'Screw duty!' Reno snapped. 'I'll get Rude to cover,' Reno gently placed his arm on Elena's shoulder. 'I need to get you a drink...'**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Back in the present, Reno and Rude knocked at Rayda's door. He answrered it. Rayda stood six feet tall, with a skin head and a dark angry face.**

**'What do you want?' Rayda asked meanly. Rude got out his identification.**

**'We're working with the president, we'd like to ask you a few questions...' Rude said. Rayda angrilly slammed the door on their faces. Reno looked at Rude, who nodded back. 'He's hostile..'**

**'I'm giving you permission...' Reno said back. Rude then kicked down the door in one go and ran in. Rude only had seconds to see Rayda's dark dirty home before Rayda jumped at him. Rayda hit at Rude as they both fell. Rude fought back trying to get Rayda off him. Reno stood behind Rayda, he out out his electro-cane and swung it like a golf club at Rayda's head knocking him flat to the ground. Rude grabbed the barely concious Rayda and began choking him as Reno looked around the dirty floor. Reno could see maps to the Healing Lodge and he slowly smiled. Reno put his hands in his pockets. He suddenly realized what was still in there. Reno slowly took out the lethal needle, it was empty, as Reno knew. Rude was distracted, Reno quickly placed the needle on the floor with the rest of the rubbish and walked back to Rude.**

**'I think we should bring in some guys to check this place out,' Reno suggested. Rude slowly nodded as he continued choking Rayda.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Back in the past, Reno and Elena clicked their glasses together as they sipped the champagne. They had taken away to a romantic restuarant. Elena had made the effort of getting changed out of her uniform into a nice white dress. Reno was quite shocked at how good looking his collegue could be.**

**'You really made an effort,' Reno said. Elena smiled.**

**'Of course,' Elena said. 'Why wouldn't I have?' Reno sat stunned.**

**'You didn't think this was a ...date? Did you?' Reno asked awkwardly. Elena sat quietly, her cheeks turned bright red.**

**'Of course not...' she quickly said. Reno felt embarassed for her, he felt he had to say it. He leaned forward.**

**'Well...it is,' Reno smiled. Elena laughed and gently hit Reno's shoulder.**

**'You really had me there Reno,' Elena smiled.**

**'I thought you liked Tseng...' Reno asked. Elena nodded.**

**'I do...but not like that anymore,' Elena explained. 'I've gotten over him...' Reno nodded and downed his champaegne in one sip. 'You might want to go easy on that?' Elena said. Reno smiled and poured her some more champaegne.**

**'Try it,' Reno smiled. 'It gets you drunk quicker...' Elena laughed and finished hers as well. Reno and Elena both chuckled as the night went on.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**In the present, Shinra men had investigated Rayda's house and had found enough evidence to arrest him. When Rude approached Rayda about the needle, he quickly protested his innocence.**

**'I've never seen that before in my life!' Rayda screamed. Rude chuckled.**

**'We've had them check what was in this,' Rude explained. 'The chemicals in this would virtually paralyze the president and stop his heart...' Rude grabbed Rayda by the throat. 'Well guess what...the president's virtually paralyzed...but not dead...'**

**'So your first attempt failed?' Reno asked. Rayda shook his head.**

**'What first time!' Rayda yelled. **

**'So the second time...' Reno started...he then stopped. He couldn't do this...he had to stay quiet. The man was going to attempt to assasinate Rufus anyway. Rude looked at Reno and thought it must've been about Elena. Rude stared at Rayda.**

**'Did you punch Reno?' Rude asked. 'Did you kill her!' Rude screamed as he punched the hell out of Rayda as Reno looked on in agony.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Back in the past, Reno and Elena strolled drunkingly through the night. As they joked, Elena suddenly saw a little kid that looked a lot like Chuck. Elena began to cry.**

**'We could've saved him...' Elena cried. 'We could've saved...'**

**'Elena...' Reno cried. 'We will avenge what happened to Chuck...we'll make sure it never happens again..' Elena looked into Reno's eyes. Reno sighed, he then gave Elena a long passionate kiss. 'I promise you...'**

**As Elena went to bed and Reno was placed back on guard duty. He didn't hesitate this time. Reno walked through the corridor as images of Chuck and Elena ran through his mind. He quietly entered Rufus' room. Rufus was sleeping, Reno approached him. He got out the needle and and lifted up Rufus' arm. Reno then placed the needle in Rufus' arm. The images were stuck in his mind...he slowly placed his finger on the needle as the toxic began to enter Rufus' system. Reno suddenly stopped...he looked at himself and then at Rufus.**

**'What have I become?' Reno asked himself. He quickly took the needle out of Rufus' arm as tears ran down his face. The needle was half full. Reno quickly sprinted out of the room as ran into his room as he began shaking. Would Rufus survive that dose?**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**In the present, Reno and Rude took Rayda back to the healing lodge. When Rufus and Tseng inspected the case, they realized something needed to be done. Reno stared out of the window when Tseng wheeled Rufus towards him.**

**'Reno,' Rufus began. 'We owe you an apology..' Rufus looked at them confused.**

**'An aplogy sir?' Reno repeated Rufus. 'For what?' Rufus looked at Tseng.**

**'Reno,' Tseng sighed. 'We were just looking for anyone...we thought you may have killed Elena...'**

**'Me?' Reno yelled back.**

**'I'm sorry..' Rufus said. 'But now we've found the man...we can forget about all of this...'**

**'What's going to happen to the man sir?' Reno asked.**

**'Public execution..' Rufus smiled. Tseng and Rufus slowly left, Tseng looked back at Reno.**

**'We've found the culprit Reno..' Tseng smiled. Reno faintly smiled back. Reno looked back out the window.**

**'But you haven't...' Reno whispered in agony.**

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	7. The Concequences

**Final Fantasy VII**

**The Mystery**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Rayda sat on the floor of his dark cell. He looked above him at the security camera watching him. He angrilly punched the wall. He had intended to carry out his plan of assasinating Rufus, but if he was only arrested for that, he would not be facing execution, merely a prison sentence. Suddenly the cell door opened, and Reno stepped in. Reno simply said nothing, he closed the door and removed the power cord from the camera. Reno sat on the floor oposite Rayda.**

**'You got kids?' Reno asked. Rayda slowly nodded. 'I didn't see any signs of a family at your place,' Reno pointed out. **

**'They don't live with me,' Rayda sighed. 'They're staying at Kalm...'**

**'With their mother?' Reno asked. Rayda shook his head.**

**'My wife was killed by Shinra,' Rayda said angrilly. Reno lowered his head.**

**'How' Reno asked.**

**'Mako poisening. She worked in one of the mako reactors,' Rayda cried. Reno shook his head.**

**'You blame the president for that?' Reno asked. 'We've stopped making the mako reactors, we've learned from our mistakes...'**

**'Explain what's happening in Edge...' Rayda said. Reno slowly nodded.**

**'There was a boy,' Reno sighed. 'No older than fourteen...his whole life ahead of him. He was walking home one night when a monster attacked him. We tried to kill the monster before he did any real damage...but our bullets bounced off him. The boy was killed...'**

**'Why are you telling me this?' Rayda asked.**

**'The only thing that killed that monster, was machinery made straight from the Mako reactors...' Reno explained.**

**'It may have saved the boys life,' Rayda began. 'But it wont save all those suffering from illnesses...they must suffer slow, painful deaths just to stop the monsters...'**

**'Well...don't worry,' Reno stood. 'I'll make sure that never happens again...'**

**'I didn't kill the girl...' Rayda suddenly said. Reno slowly nodded.**

**'I know,' Reno then left the room leaving the cell door open.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Back in the past, Reno sat up in his bed thinking about what he had done. Suddenly he heared a scream. Reno hopped up and ran to Rufus' room. Rufus' was shaking, Elena stood over him. Rufus coughed and was clearly struggling to breathe. His nerves must have been extremely severed. Tseng suddenly ran in and checked over the president.**

**'What happened?' Tseng asked Elena. Elena shook her head.**

**'I don't know...' Elena cried. 'Wasn't he ill yesterday?'**

**'Yes,' Tseng nodded. 'His injuries...they must be more severe than any of us thought...' Rufus continued coughing. Reno looked Rufus in the eyes, Rufus' eyes rolled up and Rufus stopped shaking and fell back on his bed with his eyes closed.**

**'No!' Reno yelled. Tseng quickly checked Rufus' pulse.**

**'His pulse is fading..' Tseng quickly tried to resusitate Rufus. He tried mouth to mouth, he then hit Rufus again and again square in the chest. 'Come on!' Tseng screamed. Tseng tried and tried, but there was no reaction from Rufus. Reno quickly ran to his side.**

**'Let me try!' Reno yelled. Reno punched Rufus again and again. He then pumped at his chest, anything to get his heart beating again. 'Come on Rufus!' Reno hit his chest again. 'You can't give up!' Reno kept punching. 'You've survived worst than this..' Reno continued punching. Tseng lowered his head.**

**'Reno,' Tseng sighed. Reno ignored Tseng and continued hitting Rufus.**

**'No!' Reno yelled. 'Come on!' Reno kept on trying. Elena was in tears. Tseng tried to pull Reno off the president.**

**'Reno, he's gone...' Tseng whispered. Reno looked on at the president. He couldn't be dead, there was still a chance.**

**'No, he's not!' Reno yelled and hopped forward. He then hit Rufus again and again. Tseng slowly turned to leave the room. Reno finally gave Rufus one last hit, Rufus' eyes suddenly opened and his coughing resumed. Tseng looked on in shock.**

**'I'll get help!' Tseng screamed and ran out of the room. Reno looked at Rufus, who was still struggling. Reno lowered his head in shame.**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**In the present, Reno sat on the steps outside the lodge with Rude.**

**'I have something I need to do,' Reno told him. Rude looked confused.**

**'What?' Rude asked. Reno smiled faintly.**

**'I can't tell you that,' Reno said. 'I should have done it a long time ago, but...I was scared...I didn't want anyone else to get hurt...' Rude took off his glasses and stared at Reno.**

**'What is it Reno?' Rude asked. Reno stood.**

**'I couldn't leave you while the killer was still there,' Reno said. 'I was afraid he'd come back for more...'**

**'But he didn't,' Rude pointed out.**

**'Yes,' Reno nodded. 'So now I know you guys are safe...I've got to get away.'**

**'You're going on vacation now?' Rude asked. Reno shook his head.**

**'I've got to do something...' Reno said. Rude stood as well.**

**'You're not going to do anything stupid?' Rude asked. Reno shrugged.**

**'Maybe...' Reno replied.**

**'It wont make you feel any better,' Rude begged. Reno slowly nodded.**

**'You're probably right,' Reno looked at Rude. 'I'll let you know.' Reno then climbed over the stairway and dropped to the floor below. Rude watched as Reno landed on his bike and rode off out of sight.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Rufus watched as Reno drove off into the distance. Rude slowly walked in.**

**'Where's he going?' Rufus asked. Rude shrugged.**

**'He needs to be alone,' Rude explained.**

**'Follow him,' Rufus said coldly.**

**'Yes sir,' Rude nodded and left the room as Rufus watched on.**

**---------------------------------------------------------- **

**Back in the past, a couple of days later. Reno, Rude and Elena all sat on the couch of the living room. Elena was still pretty shaken by the whole incident. She held onto Reno's hand tightly. Rude noticed this and sipped his coffee.**

**'I forgot to ask...' Rude began. 'What did you two do the other night?' Elena's cheeks went red. The doors suddenly opened. Tseng walked in, he was wheeling Rufus in a wheelchair. Rufus had a cloak over himself to hide his obviously shaken face.**

**'I know what you are thinking,' Rufus said. 'But I was not made president because of my appearance...'**

**'Of course you weren't sir,' Tseng assured Rufus.**

**'I was made President because of my power! My sense! And this will not affect my rule at all!'**

**'No sir...' all four turks agreed. **

**'Firstly...I know what happened to me...' Rufus began. 'This was a message from the planet,' Rufus yelled. 'It's warning me that what's going on in Edge is wrong! And it must be stopped!'**

**After the meeting, Reno ran into his room. In all his anger and guilt he punched his pillow again and again. He had ruined everything.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**In the present, Reno pulled up in Edge on his bike. He slowly hopped off it and looked upwards towards Garad Hett's office on the highest level. Reno slowly walked towards the building.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Back in the past, A week had passed and Rufus' illness had reached the papers everywhere. Reno, Rude and Elena were all back in Edge doing their duty of watching Hett. It was night and Reno was strolling through the alley's as he read the front of the paper. He gave a deep sigh. The front page had a huge headline reading:**

**'Brave Turk saves President's Life...' **

**It had a picture of Reno on the front. The guilt inside of Reno was unbearable. As he strolled, he heared footsteps behind him. As Reno turned around, he was met with a baseball bat to the forehead. He fell unconcious to the floor.**

**Reno woke a few moments later. He was very dizzy, but he could see that he was in Hett's office. Reno was on his knees, in front of him he could see Hett and a very large man, possibly his bodyguard.**

**'Good morning Reno,' Hett said sarcastically. Reno looked angrilly at them. He felt his forehead, it was badly bruised.**

**'Who's the son of a bitch that hit me!' Reno yelled. The large man raised his hand.**

**'That would be me,' he smiled. Hett chuckled.**

**'This is Brutas,' Hett introduced the man. 'My bodyguard.'**

**'You wanna try that again!' Reno yelled as he got to his feet and approached Brutas. Brutas quickly showed Reno the bat that he had used to hit him. **

**'Reno, you failed,' Hett said plainly. Reno shook his head.**

**'I didn't fail,' Reno said. 'I don't see why you expect me to do this...'**

**'Think of the children...' Hett pleaded. Reno walked closer to Hett, Brutas kept a firm grip on his bat.**

**'Shut up!' Reno yelled. 'I may have been foolish to not shut you up once, but now's a different story...'**

**'You've still got half of the toxic,' Hett asked. Reno slowly took the half full needle out of his pocket. 'Great, Rufus' defences are down, one more will definately kill him...'**

**'Is that right?' Reno asked.**

**'Yes!' Hett smiled. Reno slowly nodded and he then empties the needle's toxic straight to the floor. Hett and Brutas looked on in shock.**

**'See you later,' Reno then approached the door. Hett grew angry.**

**'Reno! If you do not kill him, I'll tell him what you did...' Hett yelled. Reno looked at him.**

**'So tell him, then I'll tell him who gave me the order, and I think we both know you wouldn't want that...' Reno gave a faint smile. Hett banged the wall. He looked at Brutas.**

**'He will not get away with this,' Hett yelled. 'Make him suffer...'**

**'Yes sir,' Brutas nodded.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**In the present, Rufus sat in his room looking at the doorway where Reno had been holding a dying Elena weeks earlier. Suddenly Tseng ran in.**

**'Sir!' Tseng screamed. 'Rayda has escaped!' Rufus sat in shock. **

**'What, how?' Rufus wondered. Tseng shrugged.**

**'No damage was done to the cell door...' Tseng pointed out. Rufus placed his frail hand against his head.**

**'A guard must've forgotten to lock it,' Rufus sighed. 'Get him back Tseng!' Tseng nodded and left the room.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**In the present, Reno rode his bike through the lands. He finally reached his destination of Edge. Reno took a deep breath before he got up from his bike and approached the Shinra building. He looked up to the balcony on the top floor, that was Garad Hett's office. Reno stared at the balcony as it began to rain.**

**'It ends tonight,' Reno muttered to himself as he approached the building.**

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	8. The Truth

**Final Fantasy VII**

**The Mystery**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Hett sat at his office looking through files. Hett stood up and then walked out onto his balcony. He stared out at the Edge reactor with a huge grin on his face. He then got out a cigar and began smoking. He let out a little laugh at the power he had. He turned to go back in when he saw Reno staring at him. Reno was soaking wet by all the rain.**

**'Reno,' Hett said shocked. 'What are you...' Hett didn't have time to finish his sentence. Reno grabbed him by his collar and threw him back into his office, smashing him through the glass door. Hett was cut pretty badly, he leaned up as Reno walked towards him. 'Reno...wait!' Hett tried to beg. Reno gave Hett a viscious kick in the face, knocking him to the floor. 'Why are you doing this?' Hett muttered. Reno grabbed Hett by the throat.**

**'Why!' Reno repeated Hett's words. 'Why! You killed her!' Reno screamed as he punched Hett. Hett shook his head.**

**'No...' Hett cried. 'You did!' Reno had a plain expression on his face.**

**'No!' Reno yelled as he began punching Hett again and again.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Back in the past, Reno, Rude and Elena all returned from Edge to fill in Rufus. Reno was upset to learn that Hett had managed to half-convince Rufus to keep the Edge power reactor going. As Rufus had gone to bed, the four turks all stayed downstairs for a drink together. Tseng raised a toast.**

**'I want to thank all of you,' Tseng smiled. 'You've all been great this past couple of weeks...'**

**'Nah,' Reno replied. 'We haven't, really...' Tseng shook his head.**

**'No! You have...' Tseng yelled. Tseng suddenly lost his footing and Rude quickly caught him. **

**'Tseng? Are you drunk?' Elena chuckled. Tseng shook his head before dozing off in Rude's arms.**

**'I better take him to bed,' Rude said. Rude dragged Tseng up the stairs. Elena and Reno smiled awkwardly at each other.**

**'So...' Elena began.**

**'So...' Reno agreed. After an awkward silence, Reno continued. 'Are you happy Elena? Doing this?' Elena was a bit taken aback by the question.**

**'Of course I am sir,' Elena replied nervously. Reno smiled.**

**'No...I'm not asking you this as a boss...' Reno said. 'I'm asking you as a friend...Are you happy?' Elena sighed and took a sip out of her glass.**

**'Sometimes...' Elena replied. **

**'Sometimes?' Reno repeated. Elena nodded.**

**'When we don't have to deal with death...' Elena said bluntly. Reno nodded and got to his feet and looked out of the window at the stars.**

**'I'm thinking of leaving...' Reno said. 'I suppose it would be pretty nice if you came with me...' Elena got to her feet.**

**'Leaving?' Elena asked. 'Not you Reno, you love what you do...'**

**'It's just a job,' Reno replied. **

**'What would we do?' Elena asked. Reno shrugged.**

**'I hear that Cloud and Tifa need some bartenders for their bar...' Reno suggested.**

**'A bartender?' Elena chuckled. Reno looked at her.**

**'Anything but this...' Reno replied. Reno looked back out at the trees opposite them. Reno noticed the bushes moving, he could see a tall figure in the bush. Rude came back down the steps. **

**'Tseng's out of it,' Rude said. Reno quickly ran to the front door, it was locked so he used his keycard to open it.**

**'Reno, where are you going?' Elena asked. **

**'I need some air,' Reno muttered. 'None of you leave!' Reno then slammed the door shut and ran down the steps outside. Rude and Elena looked at each other in confusion. It was pitch black, Reno sprinted out into the trees, trying to look for that figure he had seen. It started to rain, Reno sighed as he stared at the 'now' cloudy sky. **

**'I know you're here...' Reno yelled. 'Come out...and face me like a man!' Reno heared a russling in the bushes, he turned to see Brutas. Without a second to think, Brutas punches Reno full force in the eye. Reno fell to the muddy floor, he felt his eye, blood was running from it. Brutas then brutally kicked Reno in the stomach. Reno then got to his feet, he swung for Brutas but his vision was off. Brutas dodged Reno's swing and punched Reno again in his bad eye. He then grabbed Reno by the throat. **

**'You should enjoy this night with your friends, because it will be their last..' Brutas smiled. Reno kicked Brutas off him.Brutas got to his feet and slowly began to walk away.**

**'What are you doing!' Reno screamed. 'Aren't you gonna kill me?' Brutas smiled at Reno.**

**'I will kill one of them tonight,' Brutas smiled. 'Then one the next night...I'll kill you last Reno.' Reno shook his head, he sprinted at Brutas. Brutas grabbed Reno and flung him down the hill. Reno rolled through the mud and through the rain as he hit the bottom of the hill.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**In the present, Hett sat on the floor of his office with glass covered all around him. Reno strolled around the office as he thought about what he would do.**

**'You wont do this,' Hett faintly smiled. 'You haven't got the balls to murder me...'**

**'It's nothing I haven't done before,' Reno replied. 'Remember Sector 7 slums...' Hett shook his head.**

**'That was following orders,' Hett pointed out. 'You'd never kill someone just for revenge...'**

**'Wouldn't I?' Reno asked. Reno then revealed his electro-cane, Hett could see dry blood on the end of it.**

**'Whose blood is that?' Hett asked, panicking slightly. Reno smiled.**

**'Yours now..' Reno then hit Hett in the face with his cane.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Back in the past, Reno sprinted up the Healing Lodges' steps. He used his keycard to get back in, he quickly locked the door. Reno felt his bloody eye and sighed. Elena was waiting for him.**

**'What happened to you?' Elena asked. Reno quickly sprinted past her.**

**'We've got to get out of here!' Reno yelled. Reno then sprinted into his bed room and got out his suitcase and began packing clothes. **

**'Get out of here?' Elena asked. 'What's the rush?' Reno sighed and grabbed Elena's hand.**

**'We just need to,' Reno whispered.**

**'Why are we whispering?' Elena asked. Reno shook his head, he was whispering just incase Brutas was in the lodge and he didn't want to alert him.**

**'Trust me Elena,' Reno said.**

**'But...' Elena began.**

**'Would I be doing this without good reason?' Reno asked her. Elena shook her head.**

**'No...' Elena cried. Reno gave her a faint smile. **

**'Go wake Rude..' Reno told her. Elena turned to leave, Reno held onto her hand. Reno then gave her a deep kiss, Elena smiled back as she left the room. Reno continued packing. Elena walked out into the hallway, she was just by Rufus' room. She looked out at the window down the end of the hallway, lightning flashed and Elena was sure she saw a figure out in the bushes. Elena slowly got out her gun and walked towards the window to get a better look. Reno was halway through packing, he noticed a picture frame, inside was a picture of Reno and Elena that was taken on their date, Reno smiled. He looked out of the room. He saw Elena looking out of the closed window. **

**'Elena...' Reno whispered as he approached her, still holding the photo frame. 'There's no time...' Elena pointed out of the window into the dark bushes.**

**'Do you see that?' Elena asked. Reno looked closely. The lightning flashed and he could see Brutas in the woods aiming a sniper rifle at them. **

**'Oh no...' Reno muttered. 'Look out' Reno cried. Reno grabbed Elena and dived to the floor clinging onto her. A bullet was shot through the window, it was silent, and just missed them. Reno could see that they were out of the windows range and smiled a little. Reno turned to Elena. Her eyes were closed, he lifted her head, she had hit it on the radiator attached to the wall. Blood was on the radiator, Reno could not speak.**

**'Hello?' Rufus yelled from his room. 'Is someone there?' Reno could not answer. He looked at his other hand, the picture frame of Reno and Elena...Reno's hands faltered and he dropped it to the ground, the glass smashing made a loud noise. Reno cried as he cradled Elena's unconcious body, he had tried to protect her. Tears were all down Reno's face as his bad eye stung. Suddenly Rufus' door opened, and Reno could see Rufus staring at him.**

**Reno...' Rufus struggled to say. Reno looked up at him. He couldn't speak, how could he even breathe. 'What happened Reno?' Reno ignored Rufus as he screamed as he clung onto Elena.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**In the present, Hett tried to crawl away from Reno. He crawled out onto his balcony as the rain poured.**

**'You sent Brutas,' Reno yelled. 'You killed Elena...'**

**'No...Elena died from a blow to the head,' Hett said. 'A blow you caused...'**

**'I didn't come after you earlier,' Reno began. 'Because I was afraid you'd come after more of my friends...but I can't wait any longer...' Hett got onto his knees and begged with Reno.**

**'If you kill me, Rufus will stop the reactors,' Hett pleaded. Reno nodded.**

**'Thanks for given me another reason to kill you,' Reno replied. Hett shook his head.**

**'Think of the children we could protect,' Hett said.**

**'It was never about children to you, you just wanted power...' Reno yelled. 'Me and Elena...we agreed we'd save the children,' Reno cried. 'But not this way...'**

**'What other way?' Hett asked. Reno grabbed Hett and lifted him to his feet. **

**'A peaceful way, a way where no one suffered and no one got hurt,' Reno said. 'It was Elena's dream..'**

**'That bitch was dillusional,' Hett muttered. Reno looked in Hett's eyes, as Hett realized what he had said. 'No Reno...'**

**'I loved her...' Reno suddenly heared himself say. **

**'You didn't love her,' Hett yelled. 'She was just another girl you'd sleep with and never call again...'**

**'You took her away from me...' Reno yelled as he began to raise Hett by the balcony. 'The oath is, if a Turk gets killed...we kill the killer...well mister killer...I fufill my oath..' Reno then lifted Hett above him and was ready to fling him over the balcony.**

**'Killing me wont bring her back...' Hett warned him. Reno nodded.**

**'You're right...' Reno began to lower Hett. Reno could see the evil grin on Hett's face. Reno's anger burst and he flung Hett over the balcony. Hett fell over 100 stories to the rocky floor and his doom. Reno sighed as the rain poured. 'Kill the killer,' he muttered. Reno then stood on the balcony, gave a deep sigh and looked to the sky. 'I love you Elena...' Reno then dived off the balcony to his doom...**

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHT**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	9. The Epilogue

**Final Fantasy VII**

**The Mystery**

**CHAPTER NINE**

**THE EPILOGUE**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Reno looked around, he was surrounded by light. **

**'Am I dead?' Reno asked himself. Suddenly a vision appeared before him. It was Elena, she looked just as beautifil as she did on that night Reno had taken her out.**

**'Hello Reno,' Elena smiled. Reno ran towards her, he was so close, he then gave Elena a deep embrace.**

**'I'm so sorry,' Reno apoligised. 'It was all my fault...' Elena shook her head.**

**'I will never blame you,' Elena said. 'Because I have no reason to blame..you tried to save me...'**

**'But I failed,' Reno sighed. Elena shook her head. **

**'Look around,' Elena smiled. 'This is just what I wanted, peace...' Suddenly another figure stood next to Elena, it was Chuck.**

**'We're all together,' Reno smiled. 'We're free...'**

**'No Reno,' Elena sighed. 'It isn't your time yet..When you go back...I want you to do whatever you need to do to be happy...'**

**'Go back?' Reno questioned her. Elena nodded and her and Chuck walked away. 'Where are you going? Elena!' **

**'Be happy Reno,' Elena said. 'We will wait for you..'**

**'Wait for me?' Reno asked. Elena smiled.**

**'I love you too,' Elena replied. 'Wake up Reno...' **

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Reno suddenly shot up, he looked around him. He was on the floor of Hett's office. It was covered in glass and blood. Reno felt the back of his head, it was bleeding. **

**'I just made it...' a voice said. Reno looked to his left to see Rude looking down at him.**

**'What?' Reno asked.**

**'Rufus asked me to follow you,' Rude replied. 'I heared you and Hett...'**

**'You heared?' Reno cried. Rude slowly nodded.**

**'I listened...then I saw you trying to jump...I grabbed your leg, you wacked your head on the wall...I pulled you up...' Rude said slowly. Reno gave a deep sigh. 'You have to promise me you'll never try anything like that again...'**

**'No..' Reno nodded. 'It's not my time yet...' Rude took off his glasses and looked Reno eye to eye.**

**'I don't blame you Reno...and no one will,' Rude said. 'You tried to save Elena...I heared you...it was all Hett...but..what happened to his bodyguard?' Rude looked at Reno. Reno sighed and looked at the blood on his cane.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Back in the past, Reno quietly sat at the bedside of his fellow Turk as she lay in critical condition. Elena had suffered a severe blow to the head. She was hooked up to a breathing apparatus to keep her stable. Reno looked deep into her face, this was the woman that he had treated like garbage the entire time he had known her. But deep inside, there was a strong line of respect between them. Elena had respected Reno as her commanding officer, and he had respected her commitment to the job. Sometimes it went deeper than that for Reno. He hung his head and felt his bruised eye. The noise of Elena's breathing machine suddenly became louder and louder. Reno looked at Elena, he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Reno slowly got to his feet, he did not look back as he left the room. Reno walked to the front door, two Shinra troops were on guard, they had been called in to guard the lodge. Reno went to leave when one of the troops approached him.**

**'Hey, where do you think you're going?' the troop asked sharply. Reno did not look at him.**

**'I need to be alone...' Reno muttered back. Reno went to leave, when the troop grabbed his arm.**

**'You're not going anywhere!' the troop yelled. Reno violently shoved the troop back.**

**'Take your hand off me boy,' Reno said sharply as he walked out of the lodge. **

**Reno walked straight into the forest which he had been beaten in the previous night. He got out his electro-cane and continued walking towards what little noise he heared. Reno suddenly saw a figure in front of him. It was Brutas. Brutas talked on his cell phone.**

**'It all went to plan sir,' Brutas said. 'And the best part is the idiot did it himself...' Brutas chuckled while Reno watched in anger. 'No...she shouldn't make it...and if she does, I'll be ready...' Brutas laughed. Reno suddenly sprinted forward. He dived at Brutas and took him to the floor. They rolled across the floor, Reno was on top. Reno angrilly punched Brutas again and again. Brutas kicked Reno off and swung for him. He hit Reno hard in the cheek, but Reno had too much hate to let that take him down. Reno kicked Brutas and dived on him again. They both rolled down and rocky hill. Reno wacked into a tree, he looked forward as he saw Brutas getting to his feet. Reno saw his electro-cane in front of him. Reno acted on impulse and violently wacked Brutas across the face with it. Reno suddenly let all his anger out, he continued hitting Brutas in the face with the metal cane again and again. Eventually Reno stopped, Brutas was dead. Reno looked at the blood on his cane and sighed. Reno suddenly heared a ring. Reno could see Brutas' phone lying next to his body. Reno picked up the ringing phone, it read 'Garad Hett'. Reno slowly answered the phone, Hett began talking immiediately.**

**'Brutas! What happened?' Hett screamed on the phone. Reno gave a deep sigh. 'Talk to me...Brutas!' Reno eventually spoke.**

**'He's dead...' Reno said quietly. **

**'Dead!' Hett cried. 'Who is this?'**

**'Guess,' Reno said quickly and then hung up the phone. **

**Reno walked out from the forest to the front of the Healing Lodge. A limo had pulled up, Reno looked to a soldier.**

**'Oh...the President has a visitor,' the soldier said. Suddenly Hett stepped out of the limo. Reno had to fight the urge to attack him. Hett looked at Reno and a little smirk came up on his face. Reno saw it, Hett then walked inside the Lodge. The soldier leaned towards Reno. 'The President doesn't want him knowing about Elena's attack, he thinks it'll show signs of weakness...' Reno wasn't paying attention to the soldier, he couldn't take his focus off Hett.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**In the present, Tseng looked in the President's office. Rufus was staring outside of the window. Tseng gave a deep sigh.**

**'Sir...' Tseng began. 'I'm afraid Garad Hett was killed about twenty minutes ago...' Tseng was waiting for a huge reaction, but he saw none. Rufus merely nodded.**

**'How?' Rufus asked. Tseng lowered his head.**

**'The reports claim Reno killed him...' Tseng muttered. Rufus spun his wheelchair around. **

**'And why would he do something like that?' Rufus asked. Tseng handed Rufus a report. Rufus slowly opened it up and read it. **

**'Reno discovered Hett had been misleading you,' Tseng said. 'Apparently it had gotten out of control...' Rufus nodded as he read the report revealing Hett's plans with all the reactors.**

**'And how is Reno now?' Rufus asked. Tseng shrugged.**

**'Rude said he hasn't seen him...' Tseng explained. 'When he entered the office, Reno was gone.' Rufus nodded. **

**'My weaknesses...are because of this...' Rufus began. 'The planet is punishing me for this...well I must stop this...I want you to make a call and cancel all the reactors...and blow what's left of them up...'**

**'Yes sir,' Tseng nodded and left the room. Rufus looked at himself, and then at the chair. He gave a deep sigh and then attempted to stand on his own two feet. It was a struggle but Rufus stood. He then looked out of the window. He slowly left his office and stepped outside. Rufus stood tall, Tseng suddenly sprinted out to see all of this. Rufus then through his cloak and hood away from his body as the wind blew them away. Rufus was strong again...he smiled and looked at the sky.**

**'Thankyou...'**

**------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Back in the past, Reno sat alone in his room as he looked at the blood on his hands. Reno couldn't help but feel terrible for what he had done. Suddenly Hett opened Reno's door. **

**'I'm having dinner with the president tonight...I think he doesn't want me anywhere near the Medi Bay. Rufus may not want me to know,' Hett said. 'But I know...lets just say we're even now huh?' Reno's eyes opened wide at what Hett had just said.**

**'Even!' Reno said. 'No...we're not even...' Hett shrugged.**

**'Well...if you continue to feel that way,' Hett sighed. 'I suggest you keep a closer eye on the rest of your friends...' Hett warned him as he slowly left the room. Reno sighed deeply as he placed his hands against his head. Reno could feel the blood on his head...**

**Reno sat beside Elena's bedside in the Medi Bay. Elena hadn't been concious since the accident. Reno thought that if he talked this time, he may get through to her. **

**'I've been doing a lot of thinking,' Reno began. 'And I'm definately leaving the Turks, I'm not happy here. When you get out of here, we'll both give in our resignations. We'll go travelling, I just bought a new bike. We'll see ice mountains, grassy mountains...' Reno smiled. 'Any mountains are better than none I guess...we'll do it Elena, together...' Reno suddenly noticed Elena's eyes open slowly. She looked at Reno, and Reno could see a little smile on her face.**

**'Reno...' Elena managed to say. Reno smiled back.**

**'Elena...your okay,' Reno began to chuckle. 'I knew you would be...' Suddenly Reno noticed Elena's eyes roll back. The machines began beeping rapidly. Reno looked at all the machines.**

**'Help!' Reno screamed. 'I need help!' Reno held onto Elena as she began to slip away. Doctors ran in, as Reno began to panic.**

**'Sir, you'll need to leave...' a doctor said. Reno was slowly helped out of the room.**

**The minutes passed like hours for Reno as he watched on as all the doctors rushed to Elena's aide. Finally a doctor stepped out. Reno got to his feet as he could feel his heart pounding hard. The doctor lowered his head.**

**'I'm sorry...we lost her,' the doctor explained. Reno shook his head as he heared the words. He couldn't believe they were true, they couldn't be. Reno fell to his knees, he couldn't even scream, the wind had been knocked out of him. Reno slowly lay his head on the floor and silently wept.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**In the present, Rude pulled up his car just outside of the graveyard. He had flowers in his hand, he looked across to see Reno's bike was already there. Rude entered the graveyard to see Reno placing flowers on Elena's grave. Reno looked different, he no longer wore his blue Turk suit, he was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. Rude could see he had a backpack. Reno could hear Rude's footsteps without looking.**

**'Thanks,' Reno smiled. Rude looked on confused.**

**'For what?' Rude asked. Reno looked at Rude's confused face.**

**'For saving me,' Reno replied. 'I actually thought I was dead back then.' Rude nodded.**

**'So did I,' Rude said.**

**'I saw her,' Reno quietly said. Rude looked at Elena's grave as he placed his own flowers down.**

**'And what did she say?' Rude eventually asked. Reno looked deep at Elena's grave.**

**'She told me to do whatever I needed to do to be happy,' Reno explained. 'She was so selfless, always thinking about everyone else..'**

**'I miss her,' Rude confessed. 'I know I haven't said much about it, but she was a good friend.'**

**'She was,' Reno nodded. 'And I'm going to take her advice..' Reno got to his feet and placed his backpack on his back.**

**'You're still welcome back with the Turks,' Rude said. 'I told them you were gone when I arrived just incase they were angry...but they weren't. Your a hero, you stopped the reactors.'**

**'Without the mako guns?' Reno asked. **

**'Rufus is working on a non mako gun that should be just as powerful...' Rude explained.**

**'How are they doing?' Reno asked. **

**'Tseng got promoted to Hett's posistion,' Rude began. 'I got promoted to his...I'm leader, I got a whole new squad,' Rude said nervously.**

**'They got a good leader,' Reno assured him. 'What about Rufus?' Reno asked. 'Is he okay now?' **

**'Yes,' Rude smiled. 'He's 100 healthy and back to his old self...' Reno breathed a sigh of relief. 'You sure you don't want to come back?' Rude asked.**

**'It's time to move on,' Reno explained.**

**'Because we could really use some help catching Rayda,' Rude said. 'We hear he's planning something big...'**

**'You'll be ready,' Reno smiled. 'Unless you want out too?' Rude slowly shook his head.**

**'This is my life,' Rude sighed. Reno nodded. **

**'I'll see you again,' Reno said nervously. 'I promise...' Rude and Reno both shook hands, both knowing they may not see each other again.**

**'Goodbye Reno,' Rude nodded. Reno then looked down at Elena's grave.**

**'I'll see you in another life,' Reno smiled. Reno then strolled past Rude. Rude looked on as Reno jumped onto his bike and rode away. Reno was heading for the mountains to fufill his dream. In minutes Reno was out of sight... _Rude never saw him again..._**

**THE END.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please Review. Thanks.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: I just want to thank all of you who reviewed my story. It was very helpful in helping me finish this story. I hope you all enjoyed my story as my as I enjoyed reading the reviews. Thank you all. I'll see you on the next project.**


End file.
